House of Wessex
The House of Wessex, also known as the House of Cerdic (Cerdicingas in Old English''Millennium'', Tom Holland (p 192)), refers to the family that initially ruled a kingdom in southwest England known as Wessex, from the 6th century under Cerdic of Wessex until the unification of the Kingdoms of England by Alfred the Great and his successors. Alfred and his successors would also be part of this dynasty, which would continue ruling in the main line all the way until Alfred's descendant, Ethelred the Unready, whose reign in the late 10th century and early 11th century saw a brief period of Danish occupation and following his and his son Edmund Ironside's death, kingship by the Danish Cnut the Great and his successors to 1042. The House of Wessex then briefly regained its power for 24 years, but after the deposition of its last scion, Ethelred's great-grandson Edgar Ætheling, it faded into the annals of history. Edgar himself died after a long and adventurous life sometime after 1125. History The House became rulers of a unified English nation after the descendants of Alfred the Great (871–899) down to Edward the Confessor in 1066. Edward the Elder Alfred's son united under his rule, by conquering the Viking occupied areas, Mercia and East Anglia with Wessex. Then his son, Æthelstan, extended his authority into the north, Northumbria, above the Mersey and Humber, but this was not fully consolidated until after his nephew Edgar succeeded to the throne. This period of the English monarchy is known as the Anglo-Saxon period, because the two main branches of settlers were Angles (in Mercia and East Anglia) or Saxon (in Wessex, Essex, Middlesex, Surrey, Sussex and Northumbria); a smaller group of settlers, the Jutes in Kent, Wight and in parts of east Sussex, merged with the Saxons. Their rule was often contested, notably by the Danish king Sweyn Forkbeard who invaded in 995 and occupied the united English throne from 1013 to 1014, during the reign of Æthelred the Unready and his son Edmund Ironside. Sweyn, his son Canute and his successors ruled until 1042. After Harthacanute, there was a brief Anglo-Saxon restoration between 1042 and 1066 under Edward the Confessor a son of Æthelred, who was succeeded by Harold Godwinson, who was a member of the House of Godwin, possibly a side branch of the Cerdicings (see Ancestry of the Godwins). After the Battle of Hastings, a decisive point in English history, William of Normandy became king of England. Anglo-Saxon attempts to restore native rule in the person of Edgar the Ætheling, a grandson of Edmund Ironside who had originally been passed over in favour of Harold, were unsuccessful and William's descendants secured their rule. Edgar's niece Matilda of Scotland later married William's son Henry I, forming a link between the two dynasties. Henry II was a descendant of the House of Wessex in the female line, something that contemporary English commentators noted with approval.Harper-Hill, C. and Vincent, N. (2007) Henry II: New Interpretations, Boydell Press, p. 382. Timeline of Wessex and England rulers ImageSize = width:1000 height:auto barincrement:12 PlotArea = top:0 bottom:30 right:150 left:20 AlignBars = justify DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:825 till:1066 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:50 start:850 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:10 start:830 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(1,1,1) id:w value:rgb(0.75,0.25,0.75) id:d value:yellow id:eon value:Black Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Rulers bar:eon PlotData= align:center textcolor:black fontsize:8 mark:(line,black) width:25 shift:(0,-5) bar:eon color:eon from: 829 till: 1013 color: w text:Wessex from: 1013 till: 1014 color: d text: from: 1014 till: 1016 color: w text: from: 1016 till: 1042 color: d text:Denmark from: 1042 till: 1066 color: w text:Wessex from: 1066 till: 1066 color: eon text: from: 1066 till: 1066 color: w text: width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:Rulers from:829 till: 839 color:w text:"Egbert" from:839 till: 856 color:w text:"Æthelwulf" from:856 till: 860 color:w text:"Æthelbald" from:860 till: 865 color:w text:"Æthelbert" from:865 till: 871 color:w text:"Æthelred" from:871 till: 899 color:w text:"Alfred the Great" from:899 till: 924 color:w text:"Edward the Elder" from:924 till: 924 color:w text:"Ælfweard" from:924 till: 939 color:w text:"Athelstan" from:939 till: 946 color:w text:"Edmund" from:946 till: 955 color:w text:"Eadred" from:955 till: 959 color:w text:"Eadwig" from:959 till: 975 color:w text:"Edgar the Peaceable" from:975 till: 978 color:w text:"Saint Edward the Martyr" from:978 till: 1013 color:w text:"Ethelred the Unready (first reign)" from:1013 till: 1014 color:d text:"Sweyn Forkbeard" from:1014 till: 1016 color:w text:"Ethelred the Unready (second reign)" from:1016 till: 1016 color:w text:"Edmund Ironside" from:1016 till: 1035 color:d text:"Canute" from:1035 till: 1040 color:d text:"Harold Harefoot" from:1040 till: 1042 color:d text:"Harthacanute" from:1042 till: 1066 color:w text:"Saint Edward the Confessor" from:1066 till: 1066 color:eon text:"Harold Godwinson" from:1066 till: 1066 color:w text:"Edgar the Ætheling" barset:skip Genealogy For a family tree of the House of Wessex from Cerdic down to the children of King Alfred the Great, see: * House of Wessex family tree A continuation into the 10th and 11th centuries can be found at * English monarchs family tree Attributed coat of arms A coat of arms was attributed by medieval heralds to the Kings of Wessex. These arms appear in a manuscript of the thirteenth century, and are blazoned as Azure, a cross patonce (sometimes a cross fleury or cross moline) between four martlets Or.College of Arms MS L.14, dating from the reign of Henry III The assigning of arms to the West Saxon kings is prochronistic as heraldry did not develop until the twelfth century. These arms continued to be used to represent the kingdom for centuries after their invention. They have been incorporated into heraldic charges of institutions that associate themselves with Wessex, especially Edward the Confessor, where they are used at Westminster Abbey and in the arms of the City of Westminster.For example in Divi Britannici by Winston Churchill, published in 1675, and Britannia Saxona by G W Collen, published in 1833. See also * List of monarchs of Wessex * Wessex * List of English monarchs References * Stephen Friar and John Ferguson (1993), Basic Heraldry, W. W. Norton & Company, * |- Wessex Category:House of Wessex